psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., also known as BigBrudda, Psycho Brother, and JT is Jesse Ridgway's older brother. He is the titular main protagonist villain of the Big Brudda Series, as well as one of two primary antagonists (the other being Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.) in the "Psycho" series created by McJuggerNuggets and his videos overall. Personality Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., just like his father (albeit not quite as bad), he usually instigates which is a cause of the "Psycho" videos. He is shown to be somehow more polite than Jesse despite being an asshole. He is a huge fan of the Batman series as shown in "HYPED FOR ARKHAM KNIGHT" ''in the Big Brudda series. Biography He starts as an anti-hero, the main deuteragonist and the secondary antagonist of The "Psycho" series. He enjoys watching his dad breaking Jesse stuff, humiliating Jesse and constantly films videos of him, usually revolving around destruction on one of Jesse's possessions. For a brief time after the events of the play button, Jeffrey had a temporary change of heart and allied with Jesse to destroy their father's trophies. However, the bond was destroyed when Jeffrey wakes his father up when Jesse attempts to grab the Skyrim game in The Ridgway Residence. Eventually, this led Jeffrey to take his father's role as the main antagonist for the rest of the Psycho Series. After Jesse is banned from the house, Jeffrey attempts to prank him with a paintball gun but fails. In revenge, he frames Jesse for breaking some of what was left of his dad's trophies. Jesse is attacked by Psycho Dad for this believing it was Jesse who destroyed his trophies. A few days later, Jeffrey's account was hacked by a Juggie purporting to by the internet activist group Anonymous and all of his videos were deleted, replaced by a video threatening Jeffrey if he does not back off. This lasted for a few days until he regained control of his account. Jeffrey thought it was Jesse behind this so for revenge, he hooked up the RV that Jesse was staying in and drove it to his house so Jesse would have to confront Psycho Dad. Jeffrey's plan fell apart when Jesse showed his father his trophy smashing video. Psycho Dad in turn destroyed Jeffrey's camera and Jeffrey silently walks away sulking. He tries to make an effort to anger Jesse during their talk with Mr. Nelson and partially succeeded. He has continued to make videos and skits on his own channel therefore after, despite recording Jeff. Sr's attempt to bury Jesse's video games. Trivia *He is the second most profane in the series. He uses strong language like fuck and dick and milder language like shit, Jesus Christ, bitch, ass and hell and asshole. *His help for Jesse was cut short when he calls Dad when Jesse sneaks in the house to get his Skyrim game and started to film him when Jeffrey Sr. throws his Blue Yeti Mic to the ground. *Jeffrey is similar to Jack Quire in the Greatest Freakout Ever Series: They both are intelligent, sneaky and cheeky (even though Jeffrey is sarcastic). They both sometimes tell their father on purpose or record their reactions of the star event. *He has a YouTube channel called "BigBrudda", made on the same day the events of Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair occurred. *Jeffrey's channel also has been the fastest growing channel, beating Wiz Khalifa, Taylor Swift, etc. *He could be the most maniacal character of the series and the two channels overall, since he won't hesitate to go to extreme lengths just for a few laughs and lots of views. *On April 28, 2015, Jeffrey (BigBrudda) got his YouTube channel hacked by a Juggie who prefers to remain anonymous. However, a day later it was recovered by Jeffrey himself and posted a new video to prove it. *It was revealed that the reason why Jeffrey does those lengths is to get even with Jesse. *As of the events between Psycho Dad Grills Wii U & Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies, we learn that Jeffrey is capable of multiple crimes. ** '''Theft' - Jeffrey steals the RV to The Ridgway Residence ** Kidnapping - Jeffrey kidnaps Jesse with the stolen RV ** Vandalism - Jeffrey vandalized the RV with permenant marker (fortunately, it was cleaned off) ***'Trespassing' (partly illegal) - Jeffrey terrorizes Larry Abraham's home, as well as staining Phoenix Landing with a paintball gun *He is called Jay-Tee by various family members (primarily by his mother). *On May 8, 2015, Jeffrey got all his videos back after getting hacked. *He is often called an "asshole" by Jesse. *At a point in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, Jeffrey is called "Dumbass Smirk Behind A Camera" by Jesse. This is a reference to a similar series uploaded on "TheAngryGrandpaShow" and "KidBehindACamera". *His favorite car is the 1969 Ford Fairlane Cobra Jet *May 26, 2015 Jeffrey obtained his "Silver Play Button" in McJuggerNuggets video "BIGBRUDDA IS A FREAK" *On June 25th, 2015 Jesse destroys Jeffrey's Silver Play Button as revenge for the bad stuff he has done to him over the past years. As a result, Jeffrey paint balled Jesse's TV and kicked it. *Since Jeffrey got his actual play button, he destroyed Jesse's television. Quote * A little island native over here.... * What the hell is going on... * GODDAMMIT!! * JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!! * The Play Button is mine, bitch! * He should not be doing this.... * Is that my fucking goddamn computer smashed to Smithereens?! * Oh WAH! WAH! * See you on the other side! * Is this kitten meant to be in my trousers? * You gonna get a bath? * You just ruined my camera! * Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here! (mockingly) * I just wanted to get even with him! * Are you fucking kidding me?! * I SET HIM UP?!! * I BROUGHT THIS ON MYSELF?! * Hey there, YouTube stream! * No way! He got a freaking Play button of my fucking views, are you kidding me??? * Happy Thanksgiving GO EAGLES!!!! * DUDE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! (after seeing Jesse's presumed death) * Dude, you're not even carrying fertilizer! (to Jesse after he drops a fertilizer bag in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested) * DON'T FUCK WITH MY SHIT AGAIN! * IT"S IN THE FUCKING TREEHOUSE! * He's so fizzed up. * No fuck that shit! * Don't fuck with my shit again! * (After Jeffrey paintballs Jesse's TV in anger as Ella is barking constantly) Shut up, Ella!! Things He Smashed So Far * (Thrown) Jesse's Camera * (Scissor) Jesse's Hair * (Paintball) Uncle Larry's Tent * (Baseball Bat) Jeff. Ridgway Sr's trophies * (Vandalise) Uncle Larry's RV Trailer * (Steal) Jeff. Ridgway Sr's Truck * (Steal) Uncle Larry's RV Trailer * (Paintball)(Kicks & Stomp) Jesse's Television Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes